Kirby Iron Fist/Transcript
Scene 1 NOTE: All cutscenes are done in a 2D, fast-paced, modern American cartoon style. (Kirby and his Robobot (named Maria) are battling a Blade Robobot named Harold in an annual mech tournament in Platinum City during summertime.) Announcer: LOOK OUT, MARIA! This golden guy's shooting rolling razor blades from his arm! (Harold ejects several razor blades from his right arm, each one of which Maria gracefully dodges past.) '' ''As Maria and Harold clench each other's fists, Harold knocks Maria down as Maria yells in frustration.) (as Maria regains her balance, Harold grasps her right hand and begins clenching his hand with hers, starting a fistfight.) Announcer: WOAH! Look at Harold knock her down! She's slackin' it BIG TIME! (whilst Harold punches Maria's back and Kirby freaks out, trying to program her back into control.) (Suddenly, Maria lifts herself up, clenches her teeth and right fist, and punches Harold's left eye, as Harold lets out an angry groan.) Announcer: Now Maria's lifted herself up, and guess what this golden dude's recieved: A BLACK EYE! Good job, Ms. Maria! Good job, Kirby! (Harold lies stagnant, with his hand covering his black eye, as Maria steps up and stands on Harold's body to signal defeat.) Kirby: Can you believe it, Maria? Looks like that training I gave you really paid off... '' ''Maria: (nods and smiles) I guess I can believe it, Kirby! My fists are indeed made of steel... Kirby: Well, can you believe you gave Harold a blac- (kirby's speech and the audiences' chatter is interrupted by the sound of 2 robobots who dash through the tournament's perimeters, leaving a hole in its wall.) (the 2 robobot invaders include a Silver Cyborg - with a blue eye - named ? and a Copper Cyborg - with a lime-green eye - named ?. They walk up towards the announcer.) Announcer: I'm sorry, but where are your PCT identification cards? And why'd you leave a huge gaping hole on our perimeter's wall? Silver Cyborg: PCT identification cards? Geez, those laminated doodads are for sissies! We're um, visiting so... Copper Cyborg: So we can nibble on some of those goodies those vendors are selling! Silver Cyborg: Yeah! Like those skewered octopus fritters drizzled with fishy gravy! Announcer: Well well well... that sounds like a heaping load of gobbledygook to me! If you show up at this tournament without an I.D. card, you get kicked out. (several waddle dees capture the 2 cyborg robots with a huge tuna net and tie them down, carrying them out of the tournament's perimeters.) Announcer: And don't you forget that! (yelling at the 2 cyborgs whilst they're being carried out.) (Kirby and Maria turn their heads to look around the tournament's surroundings, making sure the 2 cyborgs got carried out.) Announcer: (blushes and looks towards Kirby) Oh, I'm sorry Kirby. That was a bit of a fiasco we just had... would you like a free event pamplet? '' ''(Kirby nods and smiles, and recieves his pamplet.) Announcer: (looks towards Maria) And I think I have just the thing for you, sweetie pie... (gives her a free takoyaki skewer) (Kirby and Maria walk back home to his apartment as Maria happily eats her takoyaki. Kirby reads his pamplet and discovers that a mech battle training session is occuring next week, making him gasp in awe.) Scene 2 TBD Category:Transcript Category:Kirby (series) Category:Articles under Construction Category:Subpages